


Pillow Talk and Pizza Boys

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Garcia [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boss/Employee Relationship, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Pizza, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Protected Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Humor, Sub Aaron Hotchner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Hotch realizes he doesn’t have much time with Garcia, so he rushes date-night.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Aaron Hotchner
Series: Hotch x Garcia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862245
Kudos: 25





	Pillow Talk and Pizza Boys

Today was one of the more restful days at work. Garcia was given tasks that required her computer to scan systems looking for hits in data banks, leaving her own mind completely unoccupied. So she played the Sims. It was one of her favorite games currently, and she started a new game for the third time now. This time, she made all of her friends a character, sharing one big house, which was easy since she had all of the mods and used Motherlode. It was supposed to be an imitation of Rossi’s mansion, but she had given up and custom designed all of their rooms. So, in a way, it had been a very productive day at the BAU as she periodically checked in with the computer programming while she made Rossi a star chef and herself a veterinarian.

After completing the last search, Garcia leaned back in her chair to pop her back and check the time. It was nearly six. With a smile, she started shutting the programs down. She slung her purse over her arm and locked the door to her Batcave as she made her way to see her secret boyfriend. The others had already left, not feeling like going out after having just finished a case less than two days ago. Garcia was looking forward to spending time with her boyfriend. They rarely had any time alone between their jobs and his obligations. She hoped tonight would be different.

Slipping into Hotch’s office, Garcia called softly, “Hi there.”

Hotch lifted his head from his hand, the most adorable little tuft of hair sticking up from where he’d been running his fingers anxiously. His voice was also soft. “Hi.”

Automatically, he pushed his chair back from his desk to make room, though he didn’t get up. Instead, Garcia crossed the office and perched herself on his lap, her arms thrown around his neck. “You finishing up here anytime soon?”

With a sigh, Hotch answered, “I can’t. Strauss is… insistent.”

“Riding you, huh?” Garcia teased, curling her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. It was getting a little long. He was due for a haircut, but she wasn’t going to say anything about it. She like it like this. More to tug.

“That’s one way to say it.” The amusement bled through Hotch’s rich, warm voice. He turned his face away from his paperwork towards her, the tip of his nose tracing over her cheek.

"Hmph, well nobody can ride you except me.” Garcia tugged at his hair, encouraging him to lean back so her lips could leisurely wander over his. “Don’t you forget it.”

He indulged in the sweetness of her mouth for just a moment, keeping it light before he dropped his chin down again. Pressing his forehead to her neck, his voice was muffled against her skin when he told her, “I want to, but I really can’t. I’m sorry.”

Her face was out of his line of sight; Garcia allowed herself one eyeroll of disappointment before she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I understand, Aaron. My boss can be a bit of a hardnose, too,” she teased again.

Hotch lifted his face again, his dark eyes wide and soft. “I… you know I would if I could, right Penelope?”

She soothed away his anxiety with her fingers through his bangs. “I know. It’s just how it is.” Garcia allowed herself one last kiss – this time pressing it to the tip of his nose – and then she was crawling off of his lap and was halfway out of the door. “I’ll see you after the weekend, sir.”

Feeling a little lost and cold, Hotch watched her make her way to the elevators through the blinds on his office window. He sighed again, knowing he messed up. How many times would he keep making this mistake where he’d put work over the people who really mattered in his life? First Haley, and it cost their marriage. Then Jack, who attended therapy pretty regularly for a child as young as he was. And now Penelope, who knew how difficult his home and his work were, but was still wanted to be with his anyway. He appreciated her patience, but he wasn’t sure how much more he could ask of her.

Abruptly, he tossed his pen down on his desk and started sweeping his files into his briefcase. Strauss and budget reviews and mindless bureaucratic paperwork could wait. He wasn’t going to make Garcia wait any longer for him.

Since she took the elevator, she made it to her car first and had already left. Hotch went after her, planning to surprise her at her apartment. On his way, he first called to check in with Jack, who was at a sleepover with one of his soccer friends. They spoke for a little while, Jack telling him about what he learned at school (the difference between deciduous and coniferous trees), what snacks there were at Justin’s house (popcorn with extra butter and mini-KitKat bars), and what he and Justin had done today (practiced soccer drills, watched _Captain America_ , played Lego Star Wars). Then when Jack had to hang up and go eat dinner, Hotch called to order dinner for Garcia and himself. By the time he had stopped to pick up some flowers – multicolored daisies since they had no roses out of season – when Hotch knocked on the door to Garcia’s apartment, she was already in her pajamas.

At the sight of him, and the flowers, too, she lit up and pulled him inside. “Aaron! You came!” Her hands cupped around the bouquet and she dipped her face in the fragrant blooms. With a happy little humming noise, Garcia’s eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself up on her toes. Her face tilted up and caught Hotch in another kiss.

When he broke it, he explained, “You’re more important than work.”

Garcia smiled. “Except when there’s a case.” He opened his mouth to argue, but before he could, she added, “Cases are bigger than any of us. You know I know why.” Not allowing the mood to drop, Garcia took the flower bouquet to the small kitchen to place it in a vase.

Hotch followed her after removing his shoes, tie, and jacket. On the way, he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up his forearms to his elbow. “Did you decide on dinner yet?”

“No,” Garcia answered as she arranged the daisies. “I was just thinking of getting a shower when you got here.” She tossed a grin in his direction. “And I’m happy you’re here with me. I wish you would’ve called, though. I would have stayed dressed and we could have gone out.”

Shaking his head, Hotch started to unbutton his dress shirt. “No, let’s stay in tonight.”

Flushing with excitement, Garcia eyed his busy fingers. She bit her bottom lip and mumbled around it. “Any particular reason why?”

“Because you’re beautiful no matter what you wear. Because I don’t want to waste any time without you. And because you said something about riding earlier, and I’ll hold you to it.” His shirt completely unbuttoned now, Hotch tossed it aside and then pulled his undershirt off as well until he was bare from the waist up for her.

Garcia’s eyes were wide and glassy with lust behind her glasses as she took him in. When she brought her eyes up to meet his, she felt her heart stutter excitedly.

“Come here, Penny,” Hotch called to her, opening his arms.

That was all it took. With her apartment as small as it is, it only took two steps for Garcia to hop into his arms. Hotch caught her, his forearms bracketed under her rear to support her weight as he hitched her up higher. Her arms and legs wrapped around him like an octopus. Finally, their mouths almost met, which prompted Hotch to start walking them back to Garcia’s bed.

On the way, he bumped her into a wall once, and he barely had the chance to apologize while Garcia giggled before she was occupying his mouth with kisses again. When he found the bed, he set her on it gently before crawling on top of her. Her pajamas were much easier to strip away than her normal work outfit of skirts and tights and heels. It was only when she was naked that he let her attack the belt of his slacks.

Garcia was, as she always was in bed, insatiable for him. Like a magnet, she was drawn to his chest where she laved wet kisses over his nipples until they were tender, stiff peaks. Eagerly, she pulled his belt completely free of his pants with a satisfying hiss. Tossing it to the floor caused the buckle to clatter loudly, but they both ignored it, too caught up in the other’s lips. She started to vigorously pull his pants and underwear off in one go, and Hotch helped her in the endeavor, kicking them of each leg one at a time. The move took his socks with them.

Now with Hotch completely naked, Garcia flipped their bodies over. He followed her lead enthusiastically. She rummaged through her bedside table, the progress slow with Hotch’s mouth on her neck, for a condom. The foil packet was torn open with her teeth. It was a little hard to see when she slipped it over Hotch’s cock because of how fogged up her glasses got, but the fogginess went away after she spent a moment or two pumping her fist over him.

“Penelope,” Hotch whined in her ear, “Please.”

With a breathless smile, Garcia pressed a half a dozen kisses to his chest as she started to straddle his lap. “We have time, sweetie, don’t you worry.”

He shook his head in disagreement, his hair starting to fall in his eyes. “Need you now, Penny. Please. I want you so bad.”

“You have me.” She held him in place as she sunk herself down on top of him until his hard erection filled her to the hilt. Garcia moaned once he hit bottom and her walls spasmed to adjust to his size, which cause Hotch to moan, too. For only a moment, she was still as she appreciated just how deep he could reach and just how full she felt with him inside of her.

Hotch’s hands settling at the small of her back pulled her from her thoughts. “Please, ride me, Penny.” His fingertips dug into the top of her ass cheeks and pulled to spread them as he simultaneously tried to press her hips down. “Need you to move. Need you to fuck me.”

This time Garcia released a breathless laugh. Finally, she bounced on top of him, keeping the movements a little shallow as she tilted her pelvis forward, trying to get more stimulation on her g-spot. Her hands gripped the top of Hotch’s shoulders for balance, rhythmically clenching and unclenching his shoulders in time with the pulses of her inner walls.

Ever the gentleman, Hotch rolled his hips to assist her. When her reedy moans shifted to a gasp, they knew they found their pace together. “So wet,” he panted, his eyes glued to her bouncing breasts. He leaned forward and caught a nipple in his mouth, and then he was using his hand to pull her tighter against his body. With his mouth distracted by the taste of her sweat, he sucked her tit and fucked up into her. Her thick tights slapped down on his smaller ones harder and harder as she chased her high.

Garcia grasped at one of his hands and brought it up to her mouth. She sucked two of the digits and lathered them up with her spit before she crammed his hand between their grinding bodies. With her hand laced over the top of his, she guided him to her clit so he could stimulate it properly. Once he started brushing it the way she wanted, she pulled her hand back up to his hair and held him tight to her chest. Her moans were high-pitched, and the headboard was knocking against the wall insistently now. “Oh, fuck, Aaron. I’m gonna come.”

Rather than increasing his pace, Hotch kept working her clit. He sunk his teeth into her breast. Just as she said, Garcia came with a shout that could put porn stars to shame. While she quaked on top of him, Hotch kept her moving, focusing on his own orgasm now. He released into the condom with a groan into her chest, lazily thrusting up into her heat a few more times to draw it out before he let her crash on top of him.

Both out of breath, they stayed like that until Hotch had to turn his face to the side to get some air and the muscles in Garcia’s thighs started to cramp. She rolled off of him reluctantly and started fussing with her hair and glasses. “I’m starving after that.”

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Hotch carefully pulled off the condom and tied a knot in the end. On shaking legs, he went and tossed it in the garbage can of the bathroom before returning to Garcia’s bedroom. He chuckled a little at her comment, “Don’t worry. I thought ahead.”

“Really?” Garcia pushed herself up on one elbow, giving up on the lost cause that was her hair. “How far ahead?”

They were interrupted by a curt knock at her apartment door. Hotch shot her smug look. “That would be the pizza.”

“Pizza? Oh god, you’re… you’re good.” Garcia fluttered her eyelashes at him and then imperiously waved her fingers towards the door. “Well? Are you gonna get it?”

For a moment Hotch spaced out and panicked. “What, like this?” He grabbed his flaccid cock in hand to needlessly emphasize his state of undress.

“I have a robe on the back of the bathroom door you can use,” Garcia suggested. “Just uh, be sure you knot it in the front really good. Wouldn’t want him thinking you don’t have any money and you’re trying to pay another way.”

While he fetched the robe, Hotch laughed again and then quickly started digging through the pockets of his slacks for his wallet while the pizza boy impatiently knocked again. He jogged to her front door while Garcia laughed at him, and he double checked knotting the robe close before he opened it.

The pizza boy was blond, college-aged, and wore a bored expression until his eyes lit upon Hotch. Then he laughing at him. “Um,” he managed around his laughter, “I got one veggie supreme pizza here with garlic knots. That’ll be $27.50.” While Hotch counted out the money, the pizza boy ran his eyes up and down his body, the glee still transparent.

Hotch settled on passing over two twenties to call it even before the food was finally passed over. He surreptitiously checked again that his robe was closed before he looked up at the pizza boy he hadn’t left yet. “What?”

"Nice robe.” The pizza boy glanced down significantly with a smirk, and Hotch again checked the robe.

The bottom was wrapped together and billowy enough that he was decent, but the top around his chest had flopped open to expose both of his nipples and the beginnings of a love-bite by Garcia on his left pectoral muscle. He didn’t even remember when her mouth was there.

Blushing, Hotch looked up at the pizza boy again and blustered. “Thanks. Keep the change.” He couldn’t shut the door in his face fast enough.

When he turned around, Garcia was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, out of sight from the pizza boy and proudly naked. “Did he get a free show?”

Hotch grimaced with regret. “He saw my chest, and he,” he stuttered nervously, “he liked your robe.”

“But he thought it was your robe,” Garcia pointed out. Her grin hadn’t diminished in the slightest. Finally, she let him stop squirming when she crooked two fingers at him instead. “Come here, lover boy. Let’s have dinner in bed. I’ve got to wash the sheets anyway.”

Hotch’s grimace fell away, replaced by a loving smile. “Then there’s a chance of another round afterwards?”

“Of course!” Garcia chirped, “There’s always dessert after dinner, sweetie. Now get over here before the pizza gets cold.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
